Boss Raids
A whole contents of this article was moved from page. Boss Raids are a feature which allows everyone in a FaceBook chat to work together to defeat a boss. Boss monsters in Boss Raids have significantly higher health (2 - 100 million hitpoints) and may be modified in challenging ways. A boss is defeated when players deplete its hitpoints over many rounds. In return, defeating a boss rewards participants lucratively (2,000 - 250,000 coins; 32 - 1000 trophies; exclusive raid legendary sidekicks). Each player has to use up one "Energy" to confront a boss for up to 60 seconds. Energy replenishes every 20 minutes, and up to 7 Energy may be naturally restored in this manner. Energy may also be purchased with trophies or collected as drops from regular play - the additional energy is accumulated. A player's energy is now static across all chats groups (prior to the May 20, 2017 update, energy was unique to each chat group). Purchasing Energy: Rewards A new reward system was introduced on May 20, 2017 giving a sliding scale of rewards based on how much damage the player does towards the boss. Currently there is a reward possibility for defeating Dr. Mekaniak which will result in a chance to find the newest character Lyra in a treasure chest of Epic or Legendary type. This event will continue until Monday November 20, 2017 at 11am CST. As a player is fighting in a boss raid, they will receive a higher tier or a larger quantity of chests based on how much damage they do. For players that do less than 1% damage, no reward is received when the boss is killed. Otherwise, players are may open 3 chests. Bonus chests are also awarded to the player who has the best run, first to max out the reward chests, and the player who has contributed the most damage. Thus it is possible to win up to 6 chests. Once a boss is defeated the player is shown 25 open chests with the different possible rewards inside, based on the chest types won during the raid. The chests are then 'shut' and randomised. Note that the chests will appear outwardly identical despite being of different types. From the 25 chests, the player then chooses 3-6 reward chests to redeem the rewards within. Additional chests may be opened through paying with Trophies. *Boss Enhancements will change the chest type. **For example Lv. 7 but boss enhancement is Tiny(-1), chest type will be bronze(1%) to platinum(23%). Chest Rewards :* If the Epic and Legendary chests were not given by Dr. Mekaniac, Lyra will be replaced by extra BossRaid Eggs. Chest Price *It costs trophies to buy extra chests. You can only buy up to 3 additional chests. Boss Treasure Level The following is the old style of Boss Raid, available prior to May 20, 2017. It has been preserved until the above is given more detail. When the boss raid boss is defeated, all participants receive coins and trophies based on the damage they inflicted. Participants who dealt at least 10% of the damage will also receive a sidekick, with a (fixed) 1-50% chance of receiving a specific 1 star legendary sidekick listed on the raid page. The % chance is based on the treasure level (higher treasure level = higher chance of getting a raid legendary sidekick). If you do not receive the exclusive raid legendary sidekick, you will receive a random sidekick (as if you purchased an egg). The rarity of the backup sidekick will be based on treasure level. Treasure levels 18-20 will give you a boss raid egg as backup egg, which guarantees a random raid legendary (though this egg is not purchasable in the game). Note that there is no difference in reward between doing e.g. 10% and 100% damage. In general, the harder the boss, the greater the rewards. The size of the reward is determined by the boss's treasure level, which will be between 2 and 20. The specific amount of coins and trophies inside the range are randomly determined; so for defeating a boss with treasure level 1, you'll get anywhere between 2,000 - 2,500 coins. Here are the coin, trophy and sidekick rewards for doing 10-100% damage to the raid boss: Doing less than 10% damage will give 20% of the coins and trophies of the regular reward (which you would get when doing 10%+ damage), and you will have no chance of getting the legendary sidekick. Multiple factors add up to the overall boss treasure level: * Base treasure level (equal to boss level) * Boss rarity (1 through 4) * Boss enhancement (-1 through 4) The only exception in base treasure level is a boss that is level 10: its base treasure level will be 12 instead of 10. Boss Enhancements The boss and the fight environment vary depending on its enhancement(s), which can be found within the title of the boss raid. Two enhancements are always present ('none' being an enhancement): a strong enhancement and a weak enhancement. Two enhancements of the same type (strong or weak) on one boss can not happen, e.g. a Tiny Giant boss can't exist. Since the August 28th 2017 update, some of Boss enhancements can modify the weaknesses of the boss. Boss Rarity Rarity Chances